Access ports are commonly used in infusion solution containers to administer parenteral solutions to a patient, or to add medicaments or other solutions to the container prior to administration. Current solution containers typically have a dedicated access port for solution administration to a patient and a dedicated access port for the addition of diluent or other ingredients to the container. This type of construction is relatively costly to manufacture since two separate dedicated access ports must be manufactured.
In the dedicated access port for the addition of ingredients to the container, a reseal member is typically used. A reseal member prevents leakage of liquid from within the container after the reseal member is pierced by a cannula or needle to create a passage for the cannula therethrough so that solutions may be added to and mixed with the components in the container.
A typical prior art reseal member is comprised of a generally cylindrical, solid, rubber body. To add solutions, the reseal member is pierced by a sharp cannula or needle. Sharp cannulas or needles are commonly used to penetrate the reseal member because the reseal member is thick and solid at the insertion point.
To promote efficiency in the use of such containers, sharp cannulas or needles are being replaced with blunt cannulas. However, a blunt cannula cannot be inserted in the typical reseal member without application of undesirably high force.
The present invention is directed to a solution container which can be economically manufactured and which is configured for versatile use in connection with preparation and administration of parenteral solutions.